BlyDonia Prime
}} ( }}) |demonym= |cities=Prime City |imports=Currency |exports=*Ship parts *Culture |affiliation=The BlyDonian Civilization (12/06/2009)}} BlyDonia Prime is in the center of the BlyDonian Sector. A planet nearby the original BlyDonia before it was destroyed, Bly colonized it and founded it, steering away from the old ways of the BlyDonian Civilization. Geography BlyDonia Prime is a glorious water world, covered mostly in water. Only a few cities are actually above water, on the small amounts of land. It is unusually warm normally, however there have been known to be torrential storms that wreak the paradise. Growth As the Second Ichiri War raged on throughout the Galaxies, millions flocked to BlyDonia everyday, surging the population greatly. More and more cities needed to be built, both underwater and ontop of the water. The planet prospered, as the Ichiri did not know where to find them. As more and more planets were lost, more and more people fled Ichiri rule, and resettled on BlyDonia. Thus, the population is somewhat diverse, however, a the human population is the most dominating. Protection Being the Capital of the BlyDonian Civilization, as well as the center of the BlyDonian Sector, it is well protected. It is currently protected most notably by the BDSCOM Satellite Defense Station, a large conical station. Also providing protection is the BDSCOM Spacedock. While possessing no weaponry itself, it houses and contains a portion of the fleet that is not patrolling the space around BlyDonia Prime, or orbiting the planet itself. Settlements Prime City Prime City is the capital of the BlyDonian Civilization. It houses all of the important governmental buildings, and controls the entire planet and civilization from here. The City is built on some of the only land on BlyDonia Prime, and every square inch of the land is taken up with some sort of a building or park. Some notable buildings are: The Capita Building Houses the Capita Council, which is where all the diplomats meet. It's sister building is on Fetrodasta IX. The Palace One of the larger buildings, it's easily spotted as being large. This is where Bly works and sleeps. The Spaceport Where most of the trading occurs. It is the busiest spaceport in the BlyDonian Sector, and in nearby sectors as well. However, it is not the largest spaceport, as that is in Tionia. Police Force The Prime City Police Department, or PCPD, is a large force, the largest on the planet, and enforces the laws on the planet. It is currently housed in many different sub-divisions throughout the city, with the main station being in Government Square. New Salancia New Salancia is the trashy unhospitable part of BlyDonia Prime. It houses gangs and ghettos, and the buildings are all in serious state of disrepair due to a Civil War that broke out between the Government and the corrupt gangs. Currently, talks to repair this section of the city are underway, although, it would appear the residents of the city don't want it repaired. Recently, Bly has taken up the call to repair New Salancia by putting a courthouse in the city, and creating a police force. Virpa City Virpa City is known for being the second command in government. If Prime City was ever destroyed, Virpa City would assume as the capital city. It was recently destroyed during the Alien Bombardment back in July, but it has since rebuilt and reopened again. Tionia The main trading city on BlyDonia Prime, the city is used as a trade hub. It contains the largest spaceport on the entire planet, and it also services all of BlyDonia's ocean transports, as well as air transport. It was recently destroyed during the Alien Bombardment back in July, but it has since rebuilt and reopened again. Category:Planet Category:BlyDonia Category:List of B articles